


Does This Really Turn You On, Too?

by Lemonlime9232



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Carl Grimes, Boys Kissing, Cegan, Daddy Issues, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, I'm cringing at these tags, Kissing, Licking, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Top Negan (Walking Dead), just not vocal, sorta - Freeform, they both want it, wtf is wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonlime9232/pseuds/Lemonlime9232
Summary: As Negan's just trying to mess with Carl after catching him look for a weapon, he notices Carl gets hard. So things lead to other things and now I need holy water.
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Negan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Does This Really Turn You On, Too?

**Author's Note:**

> CARL IS 18.  
> Also, Sorry if this is bad. I'm watching The Walking Dead for like the 3rd time and I can't help but think they definitely would be hot for each other in a sadistic way. Maybe I'm just fucked up but whatever haha.
> 
> I know this is a older ship but I love it.
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY! LOTS OF LOVE

The room felt cold.  
That’s all Carl could think of, especially since he no longer had the comfort of the bandage that was always wrapped around his head to hide what he thought was the nastiest thing ever. He also didn’t have his hat at the time, so he felt bare.  
Negan wasn’t in the room at the second, he had just stepped out seconds ago to speak with someone by the name of Simon, if Carl remembered correctly.  
Carl was sitting on the couch, his body was stiff and he was trembling, but a sudden thought came to him, and he realized he had only a few seconds to get what he needed.  
He stood up quickly and ran to the bedroom nightstand, holding to maybe find a gun or something. When he was met with a bottle of Lube and condoms though, he blushed and quickly closed the drawer. He checked the other one, which only had a few random books.  
Groaning in annoyance, he tried searching the entire room, hoping to find at least some type of weapon. He needed to kill this bastard once and for all.  
As he was looking in a drawer, his blood ran cold as he heard the deep groan of someone behind him as they cleared their throats.  
Carl flipped around, biting the inside of his cheek as his eye met the other’s darker eyes.  
“Well, Well, Well. What in the flippity fuck, do you think you’re doing?”  
Carl swallowed, his mind racing and his body reacting in weird ways as anticipation and fear grew in his stomach at the realization he had been caught.  
“Speak now,” Negan said menacingly, with a terrifying calmness in his voice.  
“I-I was looking for my eye bandage.” Carl made up a quick lie.  
Negan smirked, and slowly began walking closer to the long haired brunet. Carl’s heart raced as the man grew closer and closer, and while all Carl wanted to do was run or hide, he stood his ground. He also took notice in the bat that was placed by the other’s hip.  
“Ballzy of you to assume I would fall for that. I think only a idiot would believe that,” Negan wasn’t but a foot from the younger one, “Do I look like an idiot to you?”  
Carl took a shuddery breath and his whole body felt like it was shaking with nerves along with something he wasn’t proud of.  
Negan raised a brow at Carl, and Carl’s eye grew wide as Lucille was suddenly right in his face, the barbed wire a centimeter from his lips.  
“I asked you a question, kid. I suggest you answer.”  
Gulping, Carl said, barely above a whisper, “No.”  
Negan smiled, and while Carl had expected him to move Lucille from his face, the bat remained in its current place.  
“Good boy.” Carl shivered at the words, and Carl didn’t know why, but he was caught off guard when he felt himself harden a little bit more.  
Carl had been having that problem ever since he’d come here with Negan. Every time the older man had put him in his place, or each time the man had asserted dominance, Carl had to find off the weird feeling in his gut and the erection growing in his pants. Carl had even shocked himself a couple times when he woke up from a very dirty dream and had even made a mess of his pants from the dream alone.  
He knew it was sick of him to even associate those feelings with that guy but he couldn’t help it. Negan was very attractive too, and the way he just took power made Carl’s stomach flutter. Negan was a sadistic asshole that Carl liked but hated so much. Carl knew his father would probably be destroyed if he found out about his thoughts towards the man.  
“So, kid. You gonna tell me what you were really doing?” Negan broke Carl out of his thoughts, which made the long haired one blush furiously.  
Negan noticed the sudden color added to Carl’s cheeks, which made the older one smirk even deeper.  
“Just looking for something to kill you.” Carl muttered, his gaze falling on the barbed bat still in his face.  
"Is that so? Trust me lil killer, you wouldn't want anything to do with that."  
Negan chuckled at his own words, and licked his lips slightly as he watched where Carl watched.  
“Lucille’s a pretty thing, ain’t she?” Carl snapped his gaze back up to Negan, who had a sinister grin, and was obviously up to something.  
Carl nodded reluctantly to please the man, taking a quick look behind him, which only revealed the larger dresser and the wall.  
Negan took another step forward, Carl backing up into the dresser so the bat wasn’t touching his face. Negan just chuckled and looked down at the slight bulge in showing through Carl’s jeans.  
“Damn boy, this turn you on?” Carl’s expression changed into embarrassment alone with anger and his cheeks became even brighter.  
“W-what!” Negan just laughed at his response, and pushed the bat closer to Carl’s mouth.  
“I’ve already cleaned and disinfected Lucille today, but I think she still needs to be cleaned a little bit,” Negan brought Lucille closer, until a piece of barbed wire was on Carl’s trembling lip. “How about you go ahead and do it for me.”  
Carl’s erection throbbed, making his knees go a little weak.  
“Open your mouth, and clean it with your tongue.” Negan said calmly, but the authority in his voice made Carl’s stomach clench. Taking a shallow breath, Carl reluctantly opened his mouth, and brought his tongue out and onto the rough bat. He kept eye contact with Negan as his tongue swirled around the bat, and Carl was disgusted in himself as he grew even harder, and he wished that it wasn’t Negan’s bat he was doing this too. He took notice in Negan’s visible erection as well, which made his body even more excited, but he kept a glare on Negan.  
After a few minutes, Negan ripped the bat away, starling Carl, but not for long because after placing Lucille on his couch, Negan manhandled Carl, flipping him around and pushing away from the dresser, and against the wall. The movement honestly made Carl’s whole body hot.  
“Gosh, kid. You got this special thing about you,” Carl’s heart fluttered as he heard a Clack and what he assumed was Negan’s belt come off.  
With the wall pressing against his erection, and the excitement and nervousness of what was happening, Carl found himself practically panting with want.  
The feeling of Negan’s hands grabbing his arms, forcing them behind his back and the leather getting tightly wrapped around his wrists, securing them, sent blood straight down to his dick.  
After making sure that Carl couldn’t get out of his new restraints, he flipped the boy around, his own erection growing at the sight of the boy who was panting and obviously straining in his pants.  
“I didn’t know you were into this stuff too, little one,” Negan cooed, grabbing Carl’s chin, forcing the other to meet his eyes.  
“Ya know, all this started when you were real young, am I correct.”  
Carl nodded slightly, biting at the inside of his cheek again. Negan mustered a devilish grin, and pulled Carl into the middle of the room, disappearing behind him.  
“So, you obviously must suck at having sex. Heck, you probably have no idea how good this could feel.” Carl’s heart thumped against his chest as Negan was behind him, suddenly nipping at his neck and groping the ass of his jeans, which made a moan slip past Carl’s lips.  
“You’re point?” Carl whispered, as Negan came back around, motioning for Carl to follow him.  
Carl hesitantly followed, and watched as Negan took a seat on the edge of the bed.  
“How about I give you a few teachings?”  
The words took a few seconds to register in Carl’s racing mind, and his face blushed even more than it already was.  
“What do you mean?” Carl said quickly, feeling awkward standing there with his aching hard on and his arms bound behind his back.  
Smirking once again, Negan licked his lips. “Come here.”  
Carl walked over to him, about two feet away, but once he was in range of Negan, the older man grabbed his hips and pulled him down to his knees.  
Carl could distinctly make out the bulge in the other’s pants, which made his own twitch with a need of friction.  
“What do you prefer, Carl? Boys or girls?” Carl looked up at Negan, and his whole body felt like it betrayed him. All he wanted to do was just submit to this man, and do any and everything he asked.  
“Boys.”  
Negan grinned, and grabbed the hem of Carl’s shirt, pulled him so that Carl’s face was shoved into his groin.  
“Ya ever had any sexual interactions?” Negan questions, hiding the amazing feeling of Carl squirming on his hard cock.  
Carl looked away and shook his head.  
“I’ve kissed people, that’s it.” Carl said, embarrassed.  
Negan smiled, and leaned down to face Carl.  
“So you’re good at kissing,” Before Carl could respond, Negan grabbed Carl’s long hair, and pushed him forward, connecting their lips. Carl felt shameful with how easily Negan took dominance over the kiss, exploring every crevice of Carl’s mouth.  
They pulled away, the long haired brunet already panting and worked up, making Negan grin.  
“Nice job, but I have something better for your mouth.  
Carl’s whole body tensed in amazement as Negan unzipped his pants and pulled out his length, which was huge. Carl bit his lip, his heart going a mile a minute.  
“Ya like popsicles, Carl?” The use of his name made him flinch, and he nodded slightly. Negan smiled, leaning forward a bit. “Good. Treat this like one.”  
Carl’s eye widened, but leaning forward was a bit difficult. His thoughts were suddenly just filled with Negan, and the beast that lay between his legs.  
Negan sighed impatiently, and Carl came closer, and licked slightly at the tip. Ashamed to admit it too, Carl loved the smell Negan was setting off.  
'Like a popsicle' Carl told himself.  
He slowly wrapped his lips around it and went down as far as possible. What made it hard was Negan wasn't only long, he was thick.  
The tip suddenly intruded the back of his throat, and Carl pulled back, coughing.  
"Already choking?" Negan said amused.  
Carl recovered quickly and shot a glare at Negan who just laughed.  
"Open your mouth," Negan commanded, and with hesitance, Carl obliged.  
Negan smiled at Carl finally listening, and he brought his finger across Carl's lower lip.  
"Keep them teeth kept away, understand?" Carl looked confused, but nodded, and suddenly Negan's fingers entangled Carl's locks and yanked the boy forward.  
Carl's eyes immediately started watering, and with his nose buried in the other man's black pubes, he started gagging and choking, which made Negan groan.  
Trying to pull away, Carl found himself stuck as Negan held him down tightly, loving the feeling of Carl's warm mouth on his cock.  
After a few seconds, Negan pulled the younger one off his dick to let him breath, and he couldn't help but to admire the guy.  
Carl's cheeks were bright red against the paleness of his usual skin. He had saliva dripping down his chin, and his eyes were watering.  
"Good golly, kid, that was good, let's go again."  
Before Carl could object, Negan shoved Carl down again, but this time Carl was a bit more prepared.  
Like the first time, Negan pulled Carl off again, but this time, he didn't give the boy more than a second before pushing him back down again, which did catch Carl off again.  
It went like that for a bit, Carl losing track of time, all that was going through his mind was to breath and the occasional groans and curses coming through Negan's lips.  
Suddenly, Carl was shoved down but held there as a liquid forcefully went down his throat. He heard Negan groaning above him as he emptied out into him.  
After Negan finished, he released Carl, who fell backwards, coughing profusely. He had tears streaking down his cheeks from the straining and his throat was sore.  
"Wow, I wonder what your group would think."  
Negan snaked his foot around to press his leather boots down lightly against Carl's erection, loving the sweet moan that followed.  
"I honestly wanna know what'd they'd do if they saw their precious little Carl, letting me facefuck him while being mega hard as well."  
Carl glared, but it changed into a groan as Negan pressed against his groin once again.  
"Now Kid, it's time for me to make you feel good since you did an excellent job sucking my cock. Hell, I can't believe you could take it, must be made for taking my cock."  
The dirty words that left Negan's mouth made Carl feel hot all over. Negan smirked, and stood up, pulling up Carl as well.  
Negan smiled at the bound teenager, and picked him up before tossing him on the bed.  
Carl landed on the bed roughly, him groaning at the contact between the mattress and his aching cock.  
"You wanna keep messing around, little one?" Carl gulped, and he knew he needed to say no, to find a way to kill the bastard, to avenge the ones killed by this man.  
But, he couldn't say no. He wanted this man to dominate him, to completely ravage him.  
Swallowing the lump in his throat, Carl said, barely above a whisper, "yes."  
Negan chuckled , and smiled at the boy.  
He reached down and undid the belt around Carl's arms. Carl sighed in relief as his arms were able to move again, and he flipped himself over.  
Negan was towering over him, the usual grin plastered on his face but Carl could see the lust in his eyes.  
Negan pulled off his jacket, then his t-shirt, and Carl couldn't deny how hot Negan was under those layers.  
"Like what ya see?" Negan mused, causing Carl to look away blushing. Smiling Negan leaned down, a mere inch from Carl's face. "You gonna strip, Bashful?"  
Carl hurriedly began taking off his flannel, and then his shirt, tossing it to the side. Negan kept his eyes on Carl's every move, which made the younger squirm.  
Negan slipped down his pants, revealing his toned legs and thighs.  
Carl took notice in the amazing shape the older man was in, and it was oh so fucking hot, it made his hardly touched cock twitch.  
Smirking at the writing boy, Negan bent down, unfastening Carl's belt, then yanking down his pants along with his underwear.  
Carl blushed as the air hit his legs and his leaking cock flopped against his stomach.  
"Oh sweety, look how hard you are!" Negan laughed, purposely grazing it with his thigh as he got onto the bed beside Carl.  
"I need to get on your knees and turn around," Carl shivered.  
"What? Why?" He said, alarmed at the fact he thought Negan was just gonna take him like a dog for his first time.  
Negan raised a brow, and reached into the bedside table, pulling out the lube Carl had seen earlier.  
"I'm gonna stretch ya so it doesn't hurt you," Negan said, opening the bottle.  
Carl hesitantly turned, doing as Negan had said. He waited in anticipation, and after a few seconds a weird feeling penetrated him.  
"Aghh! What-what are you?" Negan had discarded the lube for a second, and decided to make sure Carl had a very good time.  
Negan's tongue prodded and went through the boys hole, and loving the beautiful sounds the boy was letting out, especially when he called his name like that.  
Negan watched Carl suddenly bring his hand down to his penis, pumping fast as his boyish face cringed in pleasure.  
Negan chuckled, and reached around, shaking Carl's hand away to replace it with his own.  
"N-Negan~" Carl moaned, his body growing so hot and a feeling started building deep in his stomach.  
"I'm gonna….I think….I...please don't stop!"  
Negan loved watching the boy fall apart as his body convulsed as he hit his orgasm, Negan riding him through it.  
Once Carl was finished, he lay face down, breathing heavy but they both knew they weren't done.  
Negan helped Carl flip over onto his back, and smiled at the kid's flushed face. He reached down and kissed Carl soothingly, and then grabbed the lube he had set down a few minutes before. He lathered himself and Carl's sweet, sweet hole before pushing his dick against Carl's entrance.  
Carl kept his eyes on Negan, and Negan watched the boy become nervous.  
"Kid, if you need me to stop or if it hurts, you gotta tell me, okay?" Carl nodded, biting his lip.  
Negan reached down and started kissing Carl, trying to give him comfort as he slowly shoved himself inside of Carl.  
"That wasn't as bad as I thought, " Carl said, breathlessly.  
Negan smiled against his lips, "that was just the tip, sweet thang,"  
Carl's eye grew wide, and he looked down to see Negan wasn't lying.  
Meeting Negan's darker eyes, Carl's whole body shook and he gave the nod for Negan to go ahead and keep going.  
Reconnecting their lips, Negan went as fast as he could thrust his hips forward, causing Carl to let out a loud scream.  
"N-egan!" Carl's head fell back.  
"Sorry sweet pea, I just wanted you to get all the pain at once instead of pushing it in slower and making it hurt worse."  
Carl nodded slightly, gripping tightly onto Negan broad shoulders.  
After a minute or so, Carl finally spoke.  
"Y-you can m-ove," Negan nodded, pulling out of Carl slightly, fighting back his urges to just pound back into the boy.  
He was actually kinda shocked he was trying to be a little gentle, something he never usually did nor did he have time for.  
He pulled himself almost completely out before shoving himself back in, causing a startled grunt to come from Carl.  
He repeated the process a couple times, each time, snapping his hips in a different direction, searching for the place.  
"AGH! Wha-t was that?" Carl suddenly yelled, right after Negan hit the little bundle of nerves he'd been looking for.  
"It's good, ain't it?" Negan started thrusting a bit faster hitting, no actually, abusing that area, making Carl uncontrollably moan and scream his name.  
"Faster! Oh god," Carl had never felt anything like this, hell, he never knew it could feel this good. It was like a burn, but a good burn that made his whole body squirm and shiver with pleasure. It was like a pain that didn’t hurt him and he craved it.  
“Wow, that face you make,” Negan said, grabbing Carl’s jaw, still pounding into him, “It’s fucking hot.”  
The room was filled with so much but so little sound, the sound being them panting and the other sound being Carl’s whimpers and moans.  
“N-Negan,” Carl whispered, arching his back slightly.  
“Yes, darling?” Negan said smirkingly, his thrusts slowly getting sloppier as he felt himself on edge.  
“I-I need….I think, Oh my god…” Carl’s mind was going blank, his whole body shivering with pleasure and need.  
“I’m close too, kid.” Negan groaned, going faster, reaching between his and Carl’s body, gripping the younger ones aching hard on and began pumping his fist fast.  
“I’m gon-na,” the last bit of Carl’s sentence was cut off when he arched his back, eye nearly rolling in the back of his head as the white liquid shot on both his and Negan’s abdomens.  
Negan kept his thrusts in pace though until he felt himself shoot inside the one eyed man, groaning loudly.  
After Negan’s mind cleared, he pulled out of Carl, who looked battered and just a little broken. Negan smirked at the kid, who was still panting heavily and had his eye closed.  
“Damn kid, you expect to leave yet you're really over here making me want to keep you locked away only for me.” Carl’s eye opened to look at the wide grin on the other’s face.  
“Kidding,” Negan laughed breathlessly. He found himself lying down beside Carl, something he never did. Usually, after he had sex with one of his wives, he made them leave or he’d dress himself and leave. But with Carl, he didn’t want to leave at all.  
“Kid,” Negan interrupted the silence.  
Carl opened up his eye, turning to Negan tiredly. “Hm?”  
“I want you to stay here.” Carl looked confused.  
“What? But- what about my family? You’re people hate me. I hate you. “ The last part came out quiet.  
“Still telling yourself that, kid?” Negan chuckled. “You definitely like me. And I’d let you see them, your family, too. But,I want you to take over, I wasn’t kidding. You’re the first person I can’t figure out but I know you make an amazing leader, hell maybe a better one than me. “  
Carl swallowed hard, staring up at the ceiling.  
“What would I tell my family?” Carl said, his brain seeming to entertain, maybe even pursue, the offer.  
“That’s on you. Lie, tell the truth, I don’t care.” Negan smiled.  
“O-Okay. I might consider it.” The words came out heavy and Carl knew his father and all his family would despise him, but he knew this was the way it should be. This was the future, not Alexandria. He would always go to his little sister, and family. Hell, maybe he could stop the fight with their groups. Maybe he could make them come together. Maybe he could make this better.

**Author's Note:**

> You're probably cringing.


End file.
